Emergency clinics
Plot * Opie and Peter and Foaud and Chris and Brian and Fernando and Lexia and Cleveland and Bob goes to a emergency watch tower in order to keep it eliminated. At the emergency watch tower Opie tells Foaud and Peter and Chris and Brian to stay in the car with Fernando and Lexia and Cleveland and Bob to know that they are safe and then Opie heads inside. In the emergency watch tower building Opie has a group of Brown Mafia Families and Balla's and Los Angeles Vagos and Russian Mafias in the way and then Opie kills them and then goes upstairs. On the upper floor Opie has a group of Balla's and then kills them and then kills them in the office and the desk and once coming out of the hallway and then enters the hallway. * In the hallway Opie has a group of Russian Mafias and then kills them and heads to the stairway. At the stairway Opie has a group of Russian Mafias and then kills them and gets into the office upstairs. On the upper office Opie has a group of Balla's and Vagos and Russian Mafias and then Kills them and then escapes. During the escape Opie has a group of Balla's and Vagos and then kills them and drives to the fire house. * At the fire house Opie meets a firemen named Tamar (Chris Phillips) and Dan (Harry Belafonte) and then asks them to use a fire truck and then says yes you may borrow it and then he says bring it back after and then Opie gets in and thanks them and tells them Drive the fire truck away from cars in front of you. Opie Takes the fire truck to the park and then Opie has a group of Russian Mafias and then kills them and gets back in the fire truck. Opie drives to the church and then parks it there and then has a group of Russian Mafias and Vagos and Balla's and then kills them and gets back in the truck. Opie drives to a bus station and then has a group of Russian Mafias and then kills them and gets back in the fire truck and takes it to Peter Griffin. * At the park n ride Opie talks to Peter Griffin about keeping the fire truck for him and then he says good job for all and then Opie leaves. Opie goes to his house and then he gets out the yoga mats and then uses them and then does a lot of yoga and then Peter and Foaud says nice. Opie goes to the tv room upstairs and turns on the tv and watches his show to meet Bernie Byrne (Ben Foster) and he says welcome to our tv Show and I will be telling you about everything right in your mind and then Opie finishes tv. Opie goes to the docks to check it out and then he drives there and then he checks out the good boats. Cast * Opie as Julian Glover * Peter Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Foaud as Seth Rogen * Chris Griffin as Seth Green * Brian Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Fernando Martins as Morgan Freeman * Lexia Martins as Lorraine Bracco * Cleveland Brown as Mike Henry * Bob Powell as Jason Jones * Tamar as Chris Phillips * Dan as Harry Belafonte * Bernie Byrne as Ben Foster